The Mark
by xtubbyx
Summary: A soulmark comes in when both parties reach majority. Jax receives his while in prison, and it comes in without coulor.
1. Chapter 1

**so after a bit of research I found out that there is only two years a difference in age between Jax Teller and Harry Potter (or in this case Harriet). I also found that Jax was arrested for the first time on the 22nd April 97 which would of put him at 19. I can't find out the exact date he was born only that it was 78, but if anyone knows please let me know. Harri was then born 31 July 1980. When Jax is arrested in 97 Harri would still be 16, I think. if not pretend she is. so she turns 17 three months after he goes in.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **16:01 PM 30 July 1998**

1 year, 3 months and 8 days inside.

It was a time and date he'd never forget as, out of nowhere from no physical attack, a sudden searing pain struck him on his left side that had him yelling out and grabbing a hold of his side. He felt Otto grab his shoulders and lower him onto the bench he'd been standing beside as guards, alerted by the yell, rushed towards them. As his side continued throbbing he moved his hand down towards the hem of his bright orange shirt to pull it up to see what the hell was causing the pain. He never got it pulled up enough to see as guards where surrounding them, pulling a protesting Otto away and lifting him up by the arms and marching him back inside towards the medical wing.

Once they made it to the medical wing the nurse was quick to direct him to a bed and started to examine him as soon as he was hand cuffed to the bed by his right wrist. He'd kept his left arm cradled in against himself, his side still slightly throbbing and so the nurse rightly assumed that it was there that needed examined. Grabbing hold of his hand the nurse pulled his arm away from his body and started rolling his shirt up. The gasp she let out as she spotted whatever was wrong had him quickly twisting to get a good look at what had her attention. Her gasp had also put the guards on alert but she held up her hand and shook her head to hold them of as she leant in to further examine him. There on his side as if someone had gotten an old black ink fountain pen and wrote on him, was the name Harriet Potter. Under the name taking up most of his side from the bottom of his ribs to his waist was what looked like a large cat stretched out lazily, lying with it's head resting on it's front paws, bright green eyes open starring straight out at him.

"Soul mark." came the low whisper from the nurse and Jax's eyes shoot up to meet hers as he heard the surprised mummers of the guards that had also heard her before one left the room, most likely to alert a higher up on this new development. Jax knew his soulmate will now be being looked into and apart of him hopes he meets her soon, the other part wants her nowhere near him while he is in here.

"If it's just come through it means your soulmate has just turned eighteen." the nurse went on to tell him. Jax nodded at her knowing this already from the talks every child is given growing up. A soul mark doesn't show up on either pair of the bond until both parties have reached majority. It's also said that the further away they are from each other the less colour the is in the original mark but as they make there way closer to each other the more colour the marks get until they are completed when finally together. As the large cat on Jax's mark is simply an outline of the beast he can only assume she is far away and Jax wonders how he will ever find her.

He'd thought he'd never get one, most people don't. Had thought Tara was it for him and when she split that he was destined to be alone. However sitting on that bed in the medical wing with three years to go on his sentence he feels a small hope kindle in his being. It's that hope that keeps him sane through his time inside.

 **00:01 AM 31 July 1998**

Harriet 'Harri' Potter was no stranger to pain but she was used to seeing where it came from, being able to brace herself for it. As the day of her eighteenth birthday rolled in she was woken up as a burning pain shoot through her originating from her left shoulder blade. Habit had her biting down on her tongue to stop her yell after the initial outburst but small whimpers still escaped her as she rolled around on her bed. Eventually the burning pain decreased to a slow throb and she released her tongue, tasting blood where she'd broke skin and sat up on her bed. Stumbling from her bed she made her way over to her bathroom using the light from the moon shinning through her window as the way to guide her. Turning the bathroom light on she made her way over to the sink and the mirror above it before twisting her body at an odd angle as she tried to have a look at her left shoulder blade.

Her eyes widen in shock when she gets a look at it. A soul mark. She had a soulmate. The thought of this happening on the day she reached majority in both world's had never crossed her mind but there it was in the form of a bird in flight. She couldn't get a proper look at it but she suspected it was either a raven or a crow. She never could tell them apart when on their own and with it only being an outline she couldn't even be certain of those two guesses. Its's spread wings where tilted so it looked like it was diving with one claw stretched out as if to grab something or defend itself against an invisible foe. In the other it clutched what looked to be a scroll and Harri could just about make out the name written on it in a clearly male handwriting, Jackson Teller.

There was a quick flash a relief when she didn't recognize the name as any of her friends or anyone she went to school with as that was an awkwardness she felt she could do without. She knew that as the mark came in the minute she turned eighteen that her soulmate was then older than her and with the lack of colouring chances are he wasn't even in Britain.

Knowing there was no chance she would get back to sleep now she turned the shower on to start her morning routine. Grabbing a towel out of the cupboard behind the bathroom door she started stripping herself down and throwing her clothes in the laundry basket. She couldn't help taking an other peak at her mark before slipping into the shower, wondering just what her soul mate was like, where he was, was he a wizard or muggle and if he would want anything to do with her and all the baggage that came along with her.

 **well there's your introduction. Hope you all like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can't believe the response this story has had and i really hope you like where i'm going to take it in this chapter. As Jax will be in jail for the next few years this chapter will focus more on Harri to let you see how she's getting on after the war.**

 **Just a quick question, Should one of the sons, cough Chibbs cough be a squib with connections to someone close to Harri?**

 **Also all mistakes are my own.**

 **Chapter 2**

Harri snuck down the stairs on her tiptoe's in order to avoid waking the other occupant of the house and headed for the open plan kitchen living area of the four bedroom house she'd bought after trying to live at Grimmauld place. She'd lasted two weeks alone in the house before she had to look else where. She'd found this place in south Wales and it had just stood out the minute she'd seen it in the estate agents window. It was a muggle place but it worked for her and with the inheritance left to her by her parents and Sirius she'd been able to buy the place out right without even putting a dent in her vault, which had raised a few eyebrows from her agent.

Switching on the lights above the island she quickly rushed over to the sliding doors and let Macey, the German Shepard that was lying on the patio, in before she woke up completely and proceeded to wake the whole house with her barking when she spotted her moving around.

Leaving the doors open she turned back to the kitchen and looking at the clock on the wall she saw that it was now 01:30 AM. Turning the kettle on for a cup of tea she watched as Macey came through the door yawning and stretching before wandering over to her food and water dishes at the end of the kitchen units.

Macey had been a buy she let herself indulge in when she moved into the house. She'd always been an animal person and had fallen in love with the long haired Shepard the minute she saw her. Even at only four months old Macey had gotten so used to Harri appearing at strange hours of the morning due to nightmares that she just shrugged of the early wake up with a shake of her shaggy coated body.

Getting out a mug she dropped a tea bag into it before turning to the fridge to lift out the milk as she heard the kettle come to boil. Pouring the boiling water into the cup she gave the tea bag a good squeeze on the side of the mug before throwing the bag into the counter top bin in front of her and poured a small amount of milk in. Lifting her mug she side stepped Macey and walked over to the couch and lifting the remote switched on the TV, making sure the volume was low.

With it being so early there wasn't much on but she needed the background noise as the silence would drive her insane. Setting her mug on the coffee table in front of her she lifted the sketch book she'd left there the night before and opened it up, it automatically opening to her current work in progress due to the pencil on against the spine. She'd always found sketching to be a relaxing activity, always doing her best thinking as she lets her pencil move across the page as if it has a mind of its own. Right now she needed to figure out what her next move was. Did she try and hunt her soulmate down and if so how? Or did she simply continue on as she had and let fate decide when or if they would meet. Macey settled at her feet, deciding to get more sleep and they both let the near silence of the room take over them as Harri let her hand wander.

It was the activation of the monitoring charms set on her godson that brought her back to reality only to realise that the first rays of sunlight where creeping through the windows. Looking at the clock she was shocked when she saw that it was nearing five thirty. She'd been lost in her own little world for a good four hours.

Glancing at her sketch pad she saw that the tattoo design that she'd been working on for herself had changed slightly than what she'd originally planned. It was also going to be a lot bigger if she went through with it, taking up most of her upper back. She was also shocked to realise that she'd incorporated her new Mark, the tattoo basically working down from it.

As if she was flying with the bird that was her Mark was Hedwig looking as regal as she had in real life. Standing below was a stag and a doe with a wolf and a big black dog curled up together at their feet. All representatives of her lost family, together.

Feeling herself tear up a bit she got up, walked over to shut the sliding doors before she started getting a bottle ready for Teddy. The first alarm was set so that if she was asleep it was to wake her up if he was coming around. She would be alerted again if he became distressed but most of the time he simply liked to lie in his cot and stare up at the cot mobile of owls hanging above him, so she had enough time to get his bottle sorted.

For the past month Harri had been taking Teddy two nights a week in order to give Andromeda a break. She'd offered to take him permantly but Andromeda wanted to keep all she had left of her daughter and son in law as close as she could. Harri even suspected that it was Teddy that was keeping the witch alive. The loss of her whole family had been hard on the older witch.

With his bottle ready Harri decides to head up the stairs making a quick stop in the main bathroom for herself before washing her hands and making her way into Teddy's room. The three month old stared up at her with such innocence she couldn't help the smile that overtook her face as she bent over the cot to lift him out. Giving a quick feel she found he needed his nappy changed so walked over to the changing unit and set about putting on a fresh diaper. Teddy spent the whole time kicking his legs about and waving his arms around and Harri new it wouldn't be long before he became a wriggly worm when she wanted him to keep still.

Dressing him back into his sleep suit she lifted him up and made her way down stairs, grabbing his bottle and settling down on the couch. Placing him on her legs with his head at her knees she tested the milk on the back of her hand before putting the tip to his lips where he proceeded to guzzle a good portion of the bottle. She was lucky in the fact that he was never a fussy eater, or drinker should she say, and usually took a bottle easily when she presented it to him. He did however let her know when he'd had enough, turning his head away suddenly and refusing to take more. Tilting he bottle back upright she calculated how much he'd had and was satisfied at the amount. Putting a towel over her shoulder she sat on the edge of the couch and lifted him up to her shoulder and rubbed his back to burp him. Successfully burped Harri stood and walked over to the portable swing she had set up at the end of the couch and set Teddy down in it before walking into the kitchen to sort out her own breakfast.

Keeping an eye on him and Macey the whole time she started putting some bacon on. As the bacon was cooking she cut up some fruit and put it in a bowl before pouring some yogurt over it. She'd been trying to undo some of the damage the Dursleys and then the war had done. So with Madam Pomfrey's help they had come up with a diet for her in order to bring her up to a healthy weight. Eating the fruit and yogurt she split her attention between the bacon and Teddy and Macey. Teddy was fascinated by the teddies hanging down above him, little arms stretching out and hitting one every so often. Macey had taken up position In front of the swing watching the babies every move. At the start she'd been terrified of the pups obsession with the baby, scared she'd hurt him but the young pup seemed to sense that she couldn't play ruff with Teddy and was always content to just sit by and watch. Once the bacon was half way done she beat up a few eggs in milk before throwing them into a pot and scrambling them.

Once her breakfast was plated she walked back over to the couch beside where Teddy was on the floor and rocked the swing a bit with her foot. Now Macey couldn't decide whether to give Teddy her whole attention or the bacon that was on her plate and she smirked down at the daft dog.

She was nearly finished eating when she heard a tapping on her window. Looking over she could see Pig, Ron's tiny owl, and Artemis Hermione's new owl sitting on her window sill. Instead of opening the window she walked over to the sliding doors and went outside and grabbed Pig. No way she was letting this little terror in the living room with Teddy about not to mention the fun she knew Macey would have trying to catch the little fur ball. Pig only had a note attached to him so as soon as she removed it she set him free again and he flew of, getting buffeted about by the slight breeze that was blowing. Offering her arm to Artemis she waited until the brown owl was secure before walking back in doors. Now that it was safe from flying bullets she kept the sliding doors open again but walked over to Teddy and set a warming charm on him to make sure he didn't get cold with the doors open.

A hoot from Artemis let Harri know that she hadn't relieved her of her package, which she did so quickly and let her take flight over to the stand by the window. Opening the package she discovered a beautiful charm bracelet set in a bed of velvet. There where two charms already on it, a Jack Russel terrier and an Otter. Harri laughs to herself before lifting the bracelet and putting it on herself with some difficulty. Putting the box aside she lifts the letter that Pig had delivered to see Ron's messy scrawl on the front. Opening it up she sees a typical Ron letter.

 _Happy Birthday Mate_

 _Presents are here waiting for you so don't be late for lunch or mum will have all our hides._

 _Ron_

Harri was somewhat dreading her birthday get together that Molly had insisted on. It would be the first time everyone would be all together again and Harri wasn't looking forward to noticing the gaps of those who where missing. Her dark thoughts where interrupted as an other owl come swopping in though the open door. She recognised it immediately as Luna's and got up to relieve it of it's burden and opened it and was beyond shocked to find a book on magical Tattoo's. She hadn't told anyone she'd been thinking about getting one but when it came to Luna one could never be ready for what she could come out with. Along with her present was a note telling her happy birthday. What was strange was scribbled at the bottom of the note almost as if done in a hurry before being sent was "Did you know there are 40 known species of Crows." Not quite sure what she meant, she made a mental note to ask her later.

Over the course of the next two hours she received ten more birthday gifts from various classmates that weren't going to the party and various birthday messages from those that where. That was Harri stipulation to Molly when she finally agreed to the party. It wasn't just to be her and the Weasleys but all her friends that wanted to come and from the looks of things it was going to be a full house.

With no immediate plans she settled back on the couch to watch tv rocking a now sleeping Teddy in his swing before drifting of herself. That was how Andromeda found them when she stepped through the fireplace at eleven sharp to help get her grandson ready for his godmothers birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was the end of the day at Teller - Morrow, and Gemma was doing a bit of last minute filling before she headed over to the clubhouse to make sure the croweaters and sweetbutts had the place ready for that nights party. Just as she pushed the cabinet shut the phone on the desk started to ring. She seriously considered just ignoring it but as it was still quarter to five she made her way over and picked it up.

"Teller - Morrow Automotive, Gemma speaking how can I help?" she said as polite as she could, even though she wanted to tell however was on the other end what she thought of them calling so close to closing.

"Mrs Gemma Teller - Morrow? " a female voice on the other end asked her, making Gemma frown.

"This is she." she answered with a bad feeling building in the pit of her stomach.

"Mrs Teller - Morrow this is Nurse Faraday of the medical centre of Stockton correctional facility. I am getting in touch with you in regards to your son, Jackson Teller" Gemma felt her heart jump up into her throat and her legs get so shaky that she had to sit down on the chair by her desk, "who at roughly 16:00 Pm this afternoon received a soul mark bearing the name Harriet Potter. The mark is without colour and we have yet to be able to find a match yet. As his point of contact it is protocol that you be made aware of this development."

Gemma sat there in shock, only vaguely aware of one of the boys making their way into the office. "I'm sorry What?" she had to ask unsure she'd heard her right, also getting the attention of whoever had walked in. A quick glance told her it was Tig who took one look at her, saw how white her face was and walked back to the door and called across the lot for Clay. Meanwhile the nurse repeated what she'd said before almost word for word and Gemma could do nothing but accept it as the truth. Clay walked in as she was asking "I'm due to visit him tomorrow . . . " she started to say only for the nurse to interrupt her.

"I'm sorry Mrs Teller - Morrow but as Mr Teller will be in the medical wing for the next couple of days for us to observe the mark to see if any colour come through he will be unavailable for visitation." she said, not sounding the least bit sorry, which stroked Gemma's temper.

"What do you mean I can't see him. He's my son . ." she raged only to be interrupted again.

"I'm sorry Mrs Teller - Morrow but until Mr teller leaves the medical wing he will be unavailable. It is prison protocol." The nurse then said her goodbyes and hung up without giving Gemma the chance to protest. She would blame it on the shock of the situation for letting the little bitch get the best of her. Putting the phone back on the hook she looked up to see she had an audience of Clay, Tig and the latest prospect Juice. Trying to get her thoughts in order it took Clay walking over to her and saying "Gem, what's going on?"

Swallowing thickly she said "That was a Nurse Faraday of Stockton correctional," Tig started cursing up a storm while Clay's lips thinned, but she ignored them and continued "Jax is in the medical wing." Looking up at Clay she saw a flash of worry cross his face before she could see his mind going through what enemies they may have pissed of for them to go after Jax inside. "Apparently at roughly four o'clock this afternoon Jax received a soul mark."

The three looks of shock on the men's faces told her that this news was as shocking to them as it was to her. Juice was the first to recover having never met Jax before and asked "Did they give a name?"

"Harriet Potter." She said, curling her lip slightly as she snarled out the name. She caught Clay hiding a smirk out of the corner of her eye and glared at him but he just chuckled and said "So Prince Charming has a Lady my Old Lady won't be able to scare of." Shooting up from her chair she marched toward the door, passing Juice who had the sense to back away. Pausing as she passed him she eyed the prospect remembering he had proven to be quite useful with computers and information gathering. Leaning in toward him she ordered him "I want you to find everything there is to know about this little tramp that believes herself to be good enough for my son" before storming of towards the clubhouse. None of the men left standing in her wake where brave enough to mention the fact that this Harriet Potter had as little say in this situation than any of them did. Turning towards Clay he said "Do you know how many Harriet Potters there are likely to be? How long this is going to take?"

Clay smirked at him and said "Best get to work then shithead. My Queens given you an order." Before trailing after his wife. Tig clapped him on the shoulder as he passed and said "On the bright side, at least you have a timeline to go with. A Harriet Potter turning eighteen on the 30th of July." Juice stared after Tig in shock, something smart had actually just come out of his mouth. Heaving a sigh he made his way towards the clubhouse himself forcing himself to walk past the starting's of the party and to his dorm room to start hunting down any information he could find.

Four hours later and nothing to show for it save for a list of all girls named Harriet Potter but none that fit the timing of Jax's Mark coming in. Deciding to take a break he made his way out into the bar to see the party in full swing hoping to avoid Gemma for a while.

* * *

Chibs brought his bike to a stop in the lot of the clubhouse and backed up into his spot ready for a good drink. It had been a long hard ride and he needed a drink, a shower and a good fuck. He wasn't particular in which order the last two went as long as there was a drink in his hand. Swinging his leg over his bike he untied his pack and made his way into the clubhouse to see a party in full swing. Croweaters and Sweetbutts in barely there clothes where spread out around the room catering to the various Sons needs. The Prospects and hang arounds picking up what the Sons where to busy to pay attention to. The door hadn't even shut fully behind him before he was spotted and a roar went up around the room as they all welcomed him home. Laughing as he was grabbed by a couple of girls near by he let himself be led towards the bar slipping his arms around there shoulders pulling them in close.

He spots the newest prospect almost hiding at the end of the bar and makes his way over "Juicey, how's it goin." he said clapping the young man on the shoulders while one of the girls under his arms slips behind the bar to get him a drink. Leaning his free arm on the bar he looks Juice over to see him look around the bar nervously as if waiting for someone to attack him. Juice opens his mouth to speak but then looks at the croweater under his arm and closes it again. Getting the hint Chibs tells her to make herself busy elsewhere for a few minutes and looks back at Juice when she's gone.

"Call came from Stockton Correctional this evening" His stomach fell, "Jackie? he asked worried.

Juice seeing he'd assumed the worst spoke up quickly "Nothing like that." he reassured "He received a soul mark, prison protocol meant they had to phone Gemma to let her know and that he was in the Medical wing and therefore unavailable for visitation." Chibs after getting over his shock at the soul mark news winced at how well he was sure Gemma took the fact she wouldn't be aloud to see her son. Didn't answer the question on why he was hiding out in the corner, and asked him as such. Looking around the bar again he said "Gemma has me looking in to whoever this girl is but I can't find her anywhere and I've been looking four hours."

Chibs held in his laugh at the fear in the poor bastards voice, Gemma's temper wasn't something you wanted to be on the wrong side of. Not to mention this involved her beloved Jax. "Does the lucky lass have a name?" he asked him

"Yeah Harriet Potter." Juice said, causing Chibs to freeze ever so slightly. Juice not noticing continued "Mark came in today at four o'clock." Chibs did some quick maths in his head and came up with an answer he wasn't sure he liked. A beer was then sat down in front of him and he picked it up and took a large swig before saying to Juice "I'm sure you'll track her down eventually, but I'm away for a shower. I've dust in places it has no business being." With that he lifted his beer and his bag from his feet and made his way to his dorm room. Locking the door behind him he looked at the clock did some more maths, 21:14 pm here meant 5:14 am there. To early but worth a try.

Making his way over to his bedside table he opened the bottom drawer and dug around in it before pulling out a mirror. There was only on person that would take his call that may in able to shine some light on this situation. Taking a deep breath he looked at the mirror and then clearly said "Oliver Wood."

After a minute of simply staring at the mirror he started to feel stupid and started to put it down but as he did the surface started to ripple before the face of his nephew became visible.

"Uncle Filip?" his nephew asked him, his tone of voice questioning.

"Hey kid. Sorry if I woke you." he said knowing it was still early there and chances where his nephew had been asleep.

"Nah, I was up getting ready for practice. Games are finally starting back up again after the war." Chibs could hear the excitement in his voice as he talked about his job as the keeper for his team, having been promoted shortly before the war kicked up into full steam. Eventually after they got over the polite greetings and idle chit chat Oliver seemed to remember that Chibs had called him, which he hardly ever did and asked "So what's wrong?"

"What can ya tell me about Harriet Potter?" Chibs could see the surprise on Oliver's face before a guarded look came over him.

"What has ya askin about Harri?" Chibs took note of the nickname, he did know her.

"One of ma brotha's received a soul mark this afternoon with the name Harriet Potter. Thought I recognised the name but wasn't sure until now. It wouldn't happen to be her birthday, would it?"

Oliver's eyes went wide in shock before he quietly replied "Yeah, her eighteenth. I'm heading to a party a friends mother is throwing for her this afternoon after practice." He then broke out into laughter "Harriet Potter never a dull moment." Looking back at Chibs he stared straight at him and asked "This fella, what's he like?"

"Jackie? A heart of gold, been through a ruff patch lately but incredible loyal." he hesitates slightly before going ahead and telling him "He's SAMCRO and not just any member, he's Jackson Teller, John Teller's boy. Doing four years in Stockton at the minute, only a year in." Chibs watches his nephew carefully. He knows what SAMCRO's involved in so will know what Jax was most likely put away for.

Oliver's laugh had a slight edge to it this time as he said "Not sure what to tell you on how Harri will take this. We're friends yes but mainly through the fact she was on my quidditch team in school. She's actually probably the main reason we ended up finally winning the quidditch cup. Not to mention the huge distance there is between them. Which one gives up there lives to move somewhere completely unknown? Does he even want anything to do with her?"

Chibs didn't have any answers for him." Will you speak to her today? Ask her if you can send me anything you can about her to give to Jax and if she wants I'll tell her anything she wants to know about him." He ended up saying.

"Yeah, I'll speak to her if I get her alone. She's very private. Won't want news of this getting around before she's ready." Nodding his acceptance they said there goodbyes and ended the call. Placing the mirror on his bedside table he drained the last of his beer before he headed for the bathroom.

Showered and dressed in fresh clothes Chibs made his way back out to the party stopping at the bar for a new beer. There was no sign of Juice and Chibs couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid. He was never going to find any proper information on Harriet Potter the way he was looking, at least not anything recent. Spotting Tig and Bobby he lifted his drink and made his way over, surprised both where still about and not face down in some croweater. Tig spotted him first and yelled a greeting over the music as he sat down at the table. Giving Bobby a side hug from where he was sitting beside him he looked up to see Tig almost bouncing in his seat with the need to spill whatever gossip he had, although he had a pretty good guess it was about Jax.

"So how come you two ladies are sitting over here all by you lonesome" he asked deciding to give Tig the opportunity he was waiting for before he exploded. Sure enough that was all the promoting Tig needed to launch into a over dramatic explanation of what went down that afternoon. When he seemed to be finished and was expecting some sort of reaction from Chibs he simply nodded his head and said "I know. Saw Juice when i came in. He was hiding from Gemma at the bar."

He heard Bobby chuckling beside him at the put out expression on Tig's face and smirked at him across the table. "Juice made himself scarce when Gemma walked through half an hour ago. She's away home now but I don't think we'll be seeing him again tonight. "

"Probably wise." he said grinning at Bobby. The three soon went there separate ways to enjoy the night, Chibs retiring to his room with one of his favourite girls while keeping his ear on the mirror on his bedside table. When 2AM came with no word from Oliver he let himself fall asleep hoping to have answers to his questions in the morning.

* * *

"Juice your wanted at the table with whatever information you have."

Juice jumped at the shout that came through his door and ran his hand through what little hair he had before rubbing his tired eyes. He'd been at it all night with very little to show for it. Just a list of every Harriet Potter born in July. There where fifty girls with the name, three of which had birthdays on the 30th however none off the three had just turned 18. He knew he was missing something but couldn't figure out what.

Lifting all his print outs and his laptop he made his way out of his room towards the room that was home to the table he one day hoped to sit at. He suspected however he was about to blow his chance before he even really got started. Spotting Gemma in the doorway of the kitchen he decided to skip the coffee he was originally going to get and rushed towards Church. If he caught Bobby and Tig smirking at him he reminded himself he was looking out for his own survival.

Waiting to sit till all the guys had taken their seats Juice sat in an empty chair by Bobby facing the doors. Clay didn't waste anytime in demanding to know what he had found. He explained how he couldn't find any girls with the name turning 18 on the 30th so he expanded the search to all of July.

"Is there any on the list that have recently turned 18?" Bobby asked.

Juice looked down at the list of names looking for any of the right age. "Five of them." he answered "but the dates are all wrong, and the closest date is the 31st."

"Where?" this time the question came from Chibs. Shuffling some of the papers he'd printed of around he came across the right one and looked it over. As he read he felt stupid for not realising sooner and gave out a sigh as he said "Great Britain. South Wales to be exact."

"Who are eight hours ahead making it the stroke of midnight there but 4 o'clock here." Chibs explained with a strange look on his face. Clay seemed to catch the look as well because he asked him about it

"I recognised the name and got in touch with my Nephew. He does have a friend by that name and he's attending her birthday celebration right now. He'll get back to me when he's confirmed my suspicions on her being out boy's soulmate."

"Your nephew? the one one in Belfast?" Clay asked him with a confused look on his face. Chibs seemed to debate something before shaking his head. "Nah, from my family back in Scotland. My wee sister's boy." From the looks on the faces of the guy's around the table this sister and nephew where news to them. When it became clear that Chibs wasn't going to say anymore Clay turned back to Juice and said "Look into that one, see what you can find while we wait to hear back from . . " he paused here and looked Chibs who seemed to understand what he wanted "Oliver "

Ah his nephew's name. Juice nodded glad to at least have a lead to start now.

"As for the rest of you shit heads, get to work." Clay said prompting them all to get out of their seats and rush for the door.

It was amazing luck that Juice managed to avoid Gemm again as he exited the room, having fixed her attention on Tig and cornered him for any information. Entering his room again he set to work looking into the Harriet Potter they'd narrowed it down to and hoped he found something about her before Gemma came knocking on his door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait guys, been a crazy two weeks at work and then of top of everything I fell and thought i'd broken my wrist. Luckily just a bad sprain, however I am one handed atm which has been difficult. Anyway back to Wales we go for a short chapter.**

 **Chapter 4**

Andromeda looked at Harriet and her grandson asleep in the living room of the young girls house, watched over by the young pup that had curled itself up between the two of them. Harriet was curled up on her side facing the mosses basket having obviously fallen asleep watching Teddy. Walking over to them she looked in at her grandson to see him out for the count and so moved over to Harriet and gently shook her shoulder to try and wake her up. Caught by surprise Harri can wake swinging since the war, everyone that has spent anytime with her recently knew to be cautious to try not to catch her by surprise.

After a few shakes she started to come around, blinking her eyes up at Andy tiredley before shooting into a sitting position when she realised there was someone standing over her. "Easy Harri, it's Andromeda." she told her softly before Harri got defensive. Rubbing her eyes Harri gave a yawn and sleepily asked her "What time is it."

Giving the young girl a kind smile she answered "Just after eleven. I came over early to look after Teddy so you could get ready."

At the mention of her grandson they both looked down at him to see him still out cold. Andy spotted the nearly empty bottle of milk on the table and picked it up. Walking over to the kitchen she emptied out the old milk before rinsing it and leaving it to dry. Looking around the benches she tried to spot the travel bag she'd handed over to Harri yesterday but couldn't spot it.

"His travel bag is in the hall, if your looking for his spare bottles." Harri told her before she could ask and she looked over to the couch to see Harri leaning over to look down at Teddy. As she did so it exposed her shoulder. Before with her back against the couch it had been covered up but now, from where Andy was standing behind Harri she could see what had been otherwise hidden. Her eyes widened in recognition to the mark that hadn't been on her shoulder yesterday and she must of let out a gasp in shock as Harri's head snapped round to look at her. When she saw where her eyes where locked she seemed to get slightly self conscious and shock her hair so that it fell over that shoulder. Walking towards Harri she asked her "A soulmark? It came in this morning?"

Harri nodded her head as she reached her and as Andy reached for the long black curls and swept them away Harri said "Woke me up just after midnight."

"So whoever. . " she paused and moved Harri strappy top down a bit to catch a glimpse of the whole mark and the name "Jackson Teller is, is older if you received it straight away. With so little colour also suggests him being a great distance away." Andy knew she was probably telling her facts she already knew but she suspected that she'd only gotten the muggle version. When two muggles get a soul mark it is simply saying that they would make a match whether it be romantic or platonic. However when a witch or wizard receives a soul mark there magic automatically creates a link between the two. Even if Harri never meets Jackson Teller, she'll forever feel as though she's missing something. The stronger the bond between the two becomes the more they become one. It's said that fully bonded pairs will know what the other is thinking without having to say a word. The look of shock when she told her this was confirmation that she'd never heard the magical version before.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted "I wouldn't know where to start in trying to track him down. Wait you said so little colour? is there some?"

Andy tried really hard not to roll her eyes at the young girl but it was difficult. She really did have no idea of the power she held. She simply needed to send one letter to the goblins or Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic and they'd do all the work in tracking him down for her.

"Yes the eyes of the bird are blue, not sure if that's naturally for birds or not but it may indicate the colour of your soul mates eyes." she said deciding to answer her question about the mark instead of tackling the young girls reluctance to use the power her position gives her.

Harri standing up brought her attention back into the room and she followed her into the kitchen where she walked over to a cupboard In the corner and lifted out a camera. Turning towards her Harri said "I haven't been able to get a good look at it, could you take a photo of it?"

Taking a hold of the camera without answering her she motioned for her to turn around so she could take the photo. Harri gathered her hair into her right hand and pulled it to the side but her top was still covering a lot of the mark. "Harri why don't you slip the strap of on that shoulder and let your top drop at the back a bit. It's just covering too much to get a clear picture." Doing as she said she slipped of the strap of her top and bra and holding onto it at her breast she let the back of the top drop. Now able to get a good look at it Andy could see that it was a bird in flight. What sort of bird wasn't clear but it didn't look particularly big perhaps a crow. Lifting the camera up she snapped a few before letting Harri know she was done. Putting her top back in place Harri turned towards her and accepted the camera. As she was flicking through the photos Andy could see the young girl couldn't quite believe it yet.

"Do you want to find him?" she had to ask. Harri seemed to ponder the question for a minute before she looked her in the eyes and said "Yes. I at least want to look him in the face and be told No." Andy couldn't help but frown at her lack of confidence and the assumption that her soul mate isn't going to want her. Watching Harri move around the kitchen she thought whoever this Jackson Teller is, they will be the luckiest man alive to have Harriet Potter as his partner.

* * *

Looking in the mirror on the back of her door Harri couldn't help but smile, for the first time ever she was happy with how she looked. Gone where her awful glasses, thanks to a new potion that while disgusting had fixed her eyesight after drinking it for a week. Along with the nutrient potions that had given her a figure she wasn't ashamed of she had finally invested in clothes that actually fit her. Picking up her phoenix wand she twirled it around her fingers trying to decide what to do with her hair before deciding to leave most of it down but for a braided crown pulling her hair back out of her eyes and showing of her near clear forehead. The once visible scar was now nothing more than a small white line that had gradually been disappearing over that last few months. Putting the tip of her wand to her hair line on the left of her forehead she muttered the incarnation for the spell to braid her hair. A frown came over her face when she felt a little resistance in her wand. It had been happening ever since she'd repaired it and wondered if the elder wand hadn't fixed it completely. Pushing a little more of her magic into the spell her hair finally started braiding itself around to the back of her head. Moving her wand to the other side she muttered the spell again and watched as the two braids came together at the back of her head. Lifting a few bobby pins, she secured the braids and sprayed it with some hair spray to try and keep it in place for longer.

She'd gone for a simple spaghetti strap top in a dark maroon colour as the weather had been hot recently along with a pair of frayed denim shorts. She set a Gryffindor hoody to the side to take with her encase it got colder later on. On her feet she put on a pair of heeled cowboy boots that showed of her long tanned legs from all the sun they'd been getting from her sketching outside over the past few weeks.

She kept her make up light. A bit of light eyeshadow, liner and mascara along with some pink tinted lip gloss was applied before she gave her checks a bit of colour and stepped back in front of the mirror to admire her work. Pleased, she lifted her wand and slipped it into her holster that then disappeared from sight before lifting her bag and hoody and made her way back downstairs.

Andy was just finishing of packing Teddy's bottle's into his bag as she entered the kitchen and she saw that she'd dressed him in a cute pair of shorts and light blue t-shirt. Walking over to where he was strapped into his carrier she gave him a quick kiss before looking to Andy.

"Ready?" she asked the older witch, and at her nod she made sure Macey was secure in her pen outside before picking Teddy up and making her way out the front door. Locking it after Andy passed her they both readied themselves to apparate over to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Landing outside the wards for the Burrow Harri soothed Teddy as he fussed, not liking the effects of apparition as Andy appeared beside her. Walking forward up the lane Harri felt the wards as they passed through them and then followed the sound of voices into the kitchen of the newly built Burrow. Harri spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at the table talking with Arthur, Charlie and Ginng. Bill was leaning against the counter beside where Fleur was chopping something. George wasn't anywhere to be seen and her heat broke a bit at the thought. She knew he had been avoiding family gatherings and that this was the first celebration that was to be held since the end of the war, and Fred's death. She wasn't expecting him to show.

It was Mrs Weasley who was the first to spot her at the open door, standing by the stove watching over whatever was cooking. A huge smile broke out on her face as she hurried towards her and exclaimed "Harri" before puling her into a hug, Harri quickly setting Teddy on the floor beside her when she saw her coming. Pulling away Molly curled her palms around her face, looking her over and saying "Happy Birthday dear." As Mrs Weasley let her go she was pulled into hugs and greetings with everyone else that was loitering around the kitchen as Andy lifted Teddy from the floor.

Once she received hugs from everyone Molly was chasing them from of the kitchen and out into the garden where they had a long table set up. A smaller second table had been set up of to the side where eight wrapped presents could be seen sitting on it, from people that where already here Harri assumed. Andy carried a now sleeping Teddy over to t table and set him down on a empty chair before reaching into her bag and pulling something out of it. Harri heard her mutter a spell and suddenly she was holding a wrapped present in her arms that she walked over to set on the table. As Harri watched her the hair that had been covering her shoulders moved unknowingly giving everyone behind her a glimpse of her Mark until she heard a smash behind her.

Whipping around she saw Hermione frozen on the path eyes zeroed in on her with what was a tray of glasses in pieces at her feet. Her dramatics had got the attention of everyone else in the garden and as Ron rushed to Hermione's side asking her what was wrong Hermione pointed her finger at her and said "Harri's shoulder." As everyone turned to look at her she heaved a sigh, turned back around to show them all the Mark on her shoulder before sitting down at the table beside Teddy and bracing herself for the inquisition.

Twenty minutes later they all finally seemed to run out of questions but Harri was sure she'd have to do it all again multiple times when more guests arrive. She thought about putting her hoody on so it was hidden but with the sun beating down on them the way it was she would surely overheat. Plus she didn't want to cover it up like she was ashamed of it, she just didn't feel like sharing it with everyone yet. She spotted Mrs Wealsey bustling back towards the house with a strange expression on her face as Ginny sat down beside her. Glancing at her Harri saw she too had noticed and raised her eyebrow in question.

"You know she thinks of you as an other daughter. She was just hoping to make it official one day." Ginny said. Not understanding what she meant and why it would put that look on her face she opened her mouth to ask however Ginny cut her of, "I still have single brothers, mum was hoping you would end up with one."

Harri's mouth dropped open as she final understood what Ginny meant. With a soulmate out there the chances of Harri settling down with one of the Weasley boys and vanished, not that Harri could of ever seen herself with any of them to start with. Fred and her ad gone through a flirtatious faze but even that hadn't gone any further than teasing and she'd never go for George and make him feel like second best. Out of all of them she thought maybe Charlie but he was pretty much married to his dragons. Percy was a definite no, while he had been mending bridges with her and his family there was to much bad history for her to ever think about that. Plus he was already seeing someone else and so unavailable.

Harri was quick to get Ginny of that subject and asked her about who she was seeing now. She was surprised when she told her she was now seeing Seamus Finnegan, and it had all happened with Dean's permission, which was good as there was nothing more awkward than dating your ex boyfriend's best friend. They where both coming today Ginny told her, along with quite a few members of the DA.

As if on cue the rest of the guests started showing up then. Luna arrived first in her usually dreamy way, pulling Harri in for a hug and whispering in her ear, "The information you seek is closer at hand than you think." She was unable to question her on what she meant as the girls from her quidditch team showed up together and pulled her in for hugs and to hand over presents. It was a nice surprise to see Oliver showing up, as they hadn't had much contact since he'd left school. Him being busy with a professional Quidditch carer and Harri busy trying not to get killed. She saw the moment he spotted her Mark but unlike most he didn't immediately start questioning her about it which was refreshing.

Neville arrived with the last few members of the DA and they all settled round he table where Harri told them all of her Mark except that she left out the name for now. Oliver got strange look on his face when she said she was going to look into who it was but he didn't say anything as Mrs Weasley brought out the feast that she had been painstakingly making all afternoon. The surprise was George showing up looking lost as they where serving out plates, but luckily no one made a big deal of it as he slipped into a seat in between Oliver and Lee.

After Harri was made to open all the presents before Mrs Weasley brought out a birthday cake in the shape of a golden snitch. From Charlie she got a black dragon hide jacket that fit like a glove but had lots of hidden pockets that she found also had non detectable extension charms in them. She'd let Hermione keep the beaded bag that had been so helpful during the war it would be nice to have something similar for herself. George gave her a goody bag a various joke products while Bill and Fleur gave her various gift vouchers to some of the upscale shops of the French Magical alley in Paris, Fleur's idea she's sure.

* * *

It was after all the dinner plated had been cleared away and Charlie had opened up a bottle of Firewhisky for a toast that Oliver approached. Sitting down in the seat beside her that Ginny had vacated he looked around him and hen said quietly to her "I had a call from a Uncle of mine today," he paused as Charlie came over and handed them each a glass of whisky before he walked away and Harri looked to Oliver in confusion, wondering why he was telling he this. "He live in California, and one of his friends acquired something interesting this morning." He gave her a long look then but she still didn't understand. Rolling his eyes at her he decided to change tack and bluntly said "He received a soulmark." Harri's eyes went wide as she stared straight at him, mouth dropped open in shock. Oliver continued though "The name on your Mark, you never said who it was. Am I right in assuming that it says Jackson or Jax Teller?"

"Jackson." she confirms In a whisper, unable to believe that someone with information on her soulmate was so close at hand, and right then she understands Luna's cryptic message from earlier. Before either of them can say anymore Bill approaches her and asks her. "Harri can you come with me, want to give you something."

"Bill, you've already given me your presents." she said to him even as she got up from her chair, before realising she still has her glass of firewhisky in her hand. Downing it she feels the burn of the alcohol as it slides down her throat.

"This is something extra" he says with a secretive smile on his face. Making sure Andy had Teddy she stepped away from the table to follow him when Oliver spoke up,

"Mind if I tag along?" Oliver asked following the two,

"Nah I don't mind mate. Up to Harri." Bill replied.

Looking at her Oliver raised his eyebrows in question and she just shrugged her shoulders allowing him to come along as Bill led them toward the front of the house and the old shed that sat there. The door creaked as Bill opened one and turned on the lights. Sitting in front of her was Sirius's old bike, looking a bit worse for wear.

"The Tonks kept it safe after you crashed it last year. We moved it here when we got the chance. I've went over it and fixed all dad's experiments leaving it with just the flight and invisibility. The mechanical on the other hand I've no idea about and it sounds bad when you eventually manage to start it. Apparently pond's and bikes don't mix well." he said smirking towards her, "However it's yours, just as Sirius's would of wanted it to be."

Harri felt her throat close up a bit and tears well up In her eyes. She'd already received the Black headship from Sirius but this was something that was personal to him, something he'd bought for himself after his mother disowned him. To see it in this sorry shape would have broken his heart. Looking up at Bill she was glad he'd decided to give her this moment without the whole party outside watching. Walking towards him she wrapped her arms around her surrogate brother and whispered against his chest "Thank you."

So lost in the moment she'd forgotten that Oliver had followed them in until the scuffing of his boots on the wooden floor was heard behind them. Pullin away from Bill with her back still to Oliver she wiped under her eyes to make sure no tears had fallen before turning toward him.

"What can you tell me about him?" she asked Oliver. Bill got a confused look on his face at her question so she said to him "Oliver knows my soulmate, was able to tell me his name without me telling him it."

Oliver however shook his head when they both looked to him and said "I don't know him, my uncle does. He lives in California and they are apart of the same motorcycle club." Harri just nodded her head at this however Bill looked confused, "Your from a pureblood family, how would your Uncle even know what a motorcycle is. They're not common knowledge among wizards and I'm assuming Sirius learnt it through his friendship with Lilly and did it to piss his family of."

"Philip, or Chibs as he likes to be called is a squib. My grandfather disowned him when it became clear he didn't have any magic and couldn't take over the family seat and sent him away to Northern Ireland. He grow up with a distant relative in Belfast before moving to California. It was John Teller, Jackson's dad that gave him a place once over there. My mother stayed in touch though against her father's wishes and kept in touch with him and updated on the happenings in the wizarding world. It was how he recognised your name, when word came through that Jackson had received a soul mark with your name."

Harri had a thought as this information sank in "Jackson, is he a wizard or a muggle?"

"As far as im aware he's a muggle." he seemed to get a bit uncomfortable here. "He's twenty years old, and currently a year into a three year sentence at Stockton correctional facility."

"He's in jail?" Bill exclaimed while Harri stayed quite taking in the information. "For what?"

Oliver took a breath before saying "Possession of Illegal weapons."

Harri chewed on her bottom lip as she processed this not sure how to take this news. Looking to Bill she could see he wasn't happy about it and said to him "Bill please keeps this quite until I figure out what I want to do?"

Turning to Oliver she asked "You said your Uncle got in touch with you. Do his club know of the wizarding world?"

"No, he simply told them that he had a nephew that had a friend with that name that I'd mentioned a few times and was going to double check if they where the same person. He was already pretty sure it was you but wanted me to confirm it. He's waiting on my reply. Apparently Jackson's mum hasn't taken the news of her baby boy having a soulmate too well. Demanding all information possible as soon as possible."

Harri raised her eyebrow at that news, a soulmate with a demanding mother, great. "So what are you going to tell him?" she asked curious.

"What do you want me to tell him, or give him. They don't even no what you look like. Chibs has offered to let you know anything you want to know about Jax." As he said this he took a camera out of his pocket and showed it to her. It was a magical camera but she knew you could take stills with it as well which they would then be able to send to muggles. Knowing what he was asking she chewed on her lip again while thinking before nodding her head at him. He brought the camera up to his face straight away and took a picture of her simply standing there beside Bill and Sirius's bike. She supposed if it was being sent to a motorcycle club having the bike in the picture wouldn't be the worst idea, even if it did look rough as hell.

"Your Uncle wouldn't happen to know anyone that could fix this up." she asked as she motioned to the bike. "I'll give you my number, give it to him and tell him to call me."

"I'll ask, but he hasn't been here in over a decade." Oliver replied as he moved himself into a position where he could take a photo of the bike. "I'll send him a pic of it so he knows what it's like."

"When will you send your uncle the photo's?" she asked him as they made they're way back outside and back towards the party.

"I'll give him another call when I get home and unless you want to look through the photo's first I'll send them as soon as they are ready." he said as they re-joined the party. Harri sat down in her seat again and immediately had a new glass of firewhisky in her hand.

"I'll trust you to pick the ones to send. Just don't simply take photo's of me, try and get the most embarrassing photo of everyone here." she challenged knowing once everyone got word of what was happening the less photo's of her there would be. She raised the glass to her lips and as she throw her head back she heard the sound of the camera going of again. Oliver kept the camera for half an hour before it was taken from him by Seamus who was well on his was to trashed and proceeded to take some surprisingly great pictures of everyone that was at the party. At the end of the night all the DA gathered together and a group photo was taken by Charlie. That Harri wanted a copy of.

By the end of the night Harri was pleasantly buzzed and let Andy shuffle her down the lane where she could apparate them both back to Harri's house where she bid her goodnight before returning home herself with Teddy. Harri somehow locked up the house and stumbled her way upstairs where she collapsed onto her bed fully clothed.


	6. Chapter 6

**No i'm not dead and i do plan on continuing this story, life just keeps getting in the way. but here's a small chapter as a sorry.**

 **Chapter 6**

It was a tense day for Chibs once Gemma arrived on the lot and found out he knew someone that may be close to her son's soulmate. He could feel her eyes boring into him as he worked and every time his cell rang he could see her tensing up and trying to get as close as possible to listen in. She couldn't know that his nephew would be contacting him via the mirror that was sitting in his room.

If Oliver stayed at the party ontill elevenish his time and Chibs did the math correct he's hoping he'll be able to work till four and then retire to his room so he doesn't miss his call, if he gets back to him tonight. God he wished Oliver had a cell phone, it would make everything so much easier.

It was quarter to 4 now and so he started cleaning up his area before quietly letting Clay know where he was going and slipped into the clubhouse when Gemma's attention was elsewhere. Making it to his room he checked the mirror to make sure he hadn't missed Oliver before making his way to his bathroom to take a shower. He was out and getting dressed by ten past four and settled down on his bed and let himself drift of into a doze.

It was the buzzing of the mirror followed by his name being called out that woke him not long after. Looking at the clock he saw that it was four forty so that would make it twenty to one for Oliver. Clearing his throat he sat up, grabbed the mirror and answered it. Oliver's flushed face came up on the mirror telling him that he'd had a bit to drink tonight.

"It's her, Harri. Has a bird in flight on her shoulder along with his name." He said straight away before Chibs could even get a greeting out. "Was able to get some pictures of it but to me it looks like a crow." Suppose it fit, if she was going to be Jax's old Lady she would have his crow anyway, now she just didn't need to get it tattooed on if she took the position.

"Did she say what she wanted to do?" Chibs asked him.

"She had said she wanted to find out who he was before I spoke to her and she gave me permission to send you the photo's that where taken tonight along with her phone number. Other than that I don't know how she feels about the whole thing, don't think it's sunk in yet. She lives in a muggle house so she has a landline. I'd suggest you phone her on your own first though and leave it till tomorrow. She was a bit drunk tonight and looked ready to collapse as she left."

Grabbing a pen and paper of the table he asked Oliver to give him the number before asking when he was going to send the photo's. "Not tonight, I'm about to fall asleep myself but will get them developed first thing in the morning. It's just how to get them to you, they where taken with a magical camera though they are just stills."

"Do you know how to scan them onto a computer?" Chibs asked trying to come up with the quickest solution.

"I don't but I'm sure my roommate will. He's muggleborn and has a load of muggle equipment about the apartment. Always on the computer." Chibs could tell he didn't really have a clue what he was talking about but if the roommate could work it he could email them to him. Giving Oliver his email address he told him to ask his roommate to scan the photo's and send them to him via email.

"What do you know about Harriet Potter?" Oliver then asked him. Chibs then told him all he knew, only half of which he found was true the other half stories made up by the press. Oliver gave him the short version of her life before they said goodbye so Oliver could get some sleep.

Sighing to himself Chibs got up from the bed and made his way across to his dresser and slipped the slip of paper with Jax's soulmates number on it into the hidden bottom of the third drawer. Once that was done he made his way to the door before stepping out of his room and making his way down the hall and into the main part of the bar. Heading to the kitchen for some food he debated on what to say to the guys about 'Lady Potter' and knew no matter how well he talked of her Gemma wasn't going to be happy.


End file.
